


The Sound of Quiet

by baeberiibungh



Series: Triplicate [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, Caring, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Head Bumps, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Threesomes(implied), Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia splashes her hand in the water, letting lazy droplets fall on Will who is perched on the side of the tub…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Quiet

When Hannibal wakes up, he is sleeping on his back, with one hand curled around Will folded into his side and Will’s head pressed to his chest, and the other hand thrown out in the empty space on his other side. He hears the tap run in the bathroom adjacent and rightfully assumes that Bedelia woke up early. Usually she is the one who gets up a little late, a slight hangover the usual cause and a certain reluctance to actually start the day early. Hannibal shifts on the bed and Will mumbles sleepily at him while his hand snakes around Hannibal to keep him in place.

Hannibal pushes Will’s hair back from his brow, places a fond kiss there and slips out of Will’s decidedly tight hold. After Hannibal gets up, Will just tugs Hannibal’s pillow down and hugs it to his chest. Hannibal lightly places the blanket on him and tucks him into it. Will is asleep by the time Hannibal steps inside the bathroom with Bedelia already inside. She is smearing some unguent on her face, that is part of her morning ritual. She would put on a variety of lotions and creams, clean various body parts, brush her teeth and then take a leisurely shower. 

Hannibal went to the other sink and began brushing his teeth. His eyes were on Bedelia as she went about with her things, while his ears were plastered to the room outside where Will was still sleeping. A faint smile graced his face at the perfect moment of harmonious contentment. Bedelia saw him smiling so raised her chin in question. With a tiny shake, Hannibal finished brushing his teeth, peed and then shaved himself with the straight razor. His father used to have one just like it, the handle inlaid with pink mother of pearl, and if he were a believer of destiny, he would have assumed it was the same. 

Bedelia started to fill the tub and Hannibal headed towards the kitchen. Will will soon be awake and demand to be fed with mumbles. Hannibal would sometimes wonder just how Will did manage to look after so many dogs for so many years when he was obviously not a morning person. Maybe, Hannibal mused, maybe he just stumbled along the dogs and the dogs looked after him as well on those morning ablution walks. Bedelia usually woke just after Hannibal but just preferred remaining in bed a while longer.

Deciding that today’s breakfast would be bacon pancakes, something that both Will and Bedelia has a taste for, Hannibal set up the percolator for coffee. It was not as good as the old one he used to have in his home in America, but it worked well enough to keep Bedelia, a discerning coffee drinker happy and Will, who was used to coffee any way he could get it, content. He could hear some more steps from the bedroom and realized that Will has woken up as well. 

Will opened his eyes and saw that both Bedelia and Hannibal were not in the bed. Hannibal was always a morning person and always got up first, but Will would usually wake up to Bedelia draped over one side of the bed, usually one of her hand thrown over her face and the other near her chest. Will would then crawl over the bed to her, at which Bedelia would remove her hands to her side and kiss Will back when Will kissed her. It was always a chaste kiss, a mixture of greeting and count. Without the other around, it might have become very hard to stay with Hannibal and be happy.

Will got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Before he could step in, he heard sounds of somebody already there, but didn’t stop. Living with Hannibal had made sure that any semblance of privacy they might try to execute was futile. The bathroom door was never locked, neither their mobiles and should one of them want to go out, they had to follow the rules Hannibal had laid out. It would have almost felt like as if they were prisoners, but there really was nothing to keep hidden or hide from. Their old life was over and their new ones only contained Hannibal.

Will came into the bathroom to see Bedelia resting inside the tub, a small towel cover her eyes and her hands holding onto the sides. Bedelia usually went for showers, but somedays she would take long baths and then Hannibal would bring her breakfast right there to eat if she took too long. It was not a ploy to make Hannibal do that – it was just that while most days were shower days, a few days here and there, she just wanted to lie in a tub of water and float, float like how the drugs used to make her feel before Will came to join them and Hannibal let her.

So now, the days Bedelia took those bath, Will would sit near her of with her and just keep her company with faint kissed to her face and shoulder like the soft landing of butterflies and Hannibal would bring her breakfast to the bathroom and make her eat and be around in case she needed him. So Will sat on the edge of the tub and took hold of one of her hands. Bedelia did not startle. She knew that it had been Will from his tread and she knew that Will would try to initiate physical intimacy, so unlike his FBI days when he feared even touching his shadow.

Bedelia splashed her hand in the water, letting lazy droplets fall on Will who is perched on the side of the tub and then pulled off the towel covering her eyes and then pulled Will closer to her. Will went willingly and gave her his morning kiss, a greeting and a count, a remembrance, a solidarity, an acknowledgement of the fact that both were in love with a man whose definition of love was not quite human or even sane. Both knew Hannibal’s real face and both were similar in their inexplicable human love for their monster.

Bedelia sat forward in the tub and turned to Will. Will did not need any more encouragement. He took off his thin undershirt and his boxers, stepped in the tub behind Bedelia, and tugged her close so that now she was lying on his chest. Will lay his head on her and rubbed her hands in the water with slow swipes up and down. The water was just a touch warmer than he liked, but it felt nice to lay like that with Bedelia pressing into him from the front. She was almost sleeping, her limbs languid and lose and Will kissed the side of her head when she turned her head to the side.

Hannibal, as is norm, brought both of their breakfast to them on a single plate and when Will tried to take it from him, put his hand on Will’s hands and placed them back on Bedelia. Hannibal got the small stool from the corner of their bedroom and sat down on it, and then began to feed both of his lovers. Bedelia became more alert at that, opening her mouth to receive each morsel while Will did the same behind her. Every now and then, Hannibal would lean in and kiss Will or Bedelia, as if pleased at how they are eating so well and both kissed back with hunger.

Breakfast done, Hannibal took the plate back to the kitchen, Will and Bedelia got out of the tub and put clean clothes on and converged in the library. It was not like Hannibal’s previous one, but better in that the books were older and pricier and bad because there was hardly the space for three people to sit comfortably amidst the small tables and vases and piles of books stacked high and overflowing from the shelf set in the wall. There was Hannibal’s table set to the side, the chair placed so that he would have to climb over books to get at it and a small sofa that Will and Bedelia could squeeze into, but not for hours long. 

It was an old argument, with nary a word said. Hannibal liked having Will and Bedelia nearby when he was working so long as they were quite and of course they were quite, only faint murmurs ever rising from them sitting together. They would lean into each other and read books of listen to music or just look at the ceiling which was intricately drawn by some master craftsman centuries ago. But they preferred doing it more in the kitchen, the small breakfast table good enough for their requirements but Hannibal would be stuck in the office. Hannibal would shift things and push things just get that extra bit of space to keep them near.

But he never succeed. They would leave, the room feeling stuffy and the quarters cramped and of no ease so they would one by one leave to the kitchen or sometimes even the bedroom and Hannibal, unable to quite give in, would follow them soon after. He would then demand to have his sacrifice paid with hard kisses and sure touches and everyone would inevitably end up in the bed, clothes in disarray, skin laved, touched, bit and tweaked till all three were left a mess of loosely laid limbs and cooling body fluids. 

Another shower after that, lunch, some productive work this time and then out every evening, scurrying along small alleys and away from prying eyes, for there were still people looking for them, still. Yet they would manage to have fun each night, cradling each others presence like a security blanket and the world seemed so much better that way. Then at night, when all three would feel asleep after some kissing and more, Hannibal would pull both to him and listen to the sound of quiet surround him and find it not so fearsome as before.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, trying my hands at triads. also, Gillian, cos, wow. Unbetaed. Please, kudos and comments.


End file.
